I Told You So
by IkissedDraco2010
Summary: A B-Day present for my friend Song Used... "I Told You So" by Carrie Underwood


I Told You So

London. Hermione hadn't been here since she was 17. After Hogwarts, Hermione had left her friends and family to further her education. Looking around her flat and then directing her gaze to the fireplace contemplating on flooing Ron. Ron, that was the number one reason she hated leaving, he wasn't happy with her but he understood.

Hermione could floo him, and tell him, she missed him and she still loved him, even after 5 years of being apart. She wanted to be wrapped in his arms again. She closed her eyes and imagined his reaction.

"_**Hey Ron," Hermione called as her head appeared in his fireplace.**_

"_**Hermione is that you?" Ron asked astonished.**_

"_**Yeah it's me" she said smiling, "listen Ron, there is something I wanted to tell you, I still love you. I always have.**_

_Suppose I called you up tonight_

_And told you I loved you_

"_**Ron, I know this will sound awkward and old, but I miss you and I want to come back home.**_

_And suppose I said 'I wanna to come back home'_

"_**Hermione, wha- - I don't understand."**_

"_**Ron," Hermione said as her eyes started filling up with tears "I was stupid and shouldn't have left; spending all that time away from you made me realize what a great thing I left behind." She finished with tears running down her face.**_

_And suppose I cried and said 'I think I finally learned my lesson'_

_And I'm tired of spending all my time alone_

"_**Ron these 5 years apart have made me realize that you're everything I ever want and it hurts to be so far from you"**_

_If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted_

_And it's killing me to be so far away_

"_**God Hermione, this is great! I have been waiting for you, I love you too, I miss you and I want you to come home."**_

_Would you tell me that you loved me too?_

_And would we cry together_

Of course there were two ways it could go

(Starts after Hermione finishes her rant)_** Ron laughed at Hermione and told her something he never thought he would.**_

_Or would you simply laugh at me and say:_

"_**I told you so Hermione; I told you this would happen**_

'_I told you so_

_Oh I told you so_

"_**I knew you come crawling back to me, missing everything we had, and asking me to take you back."**_

_I told you someday you would come crawling back and asking me to take you in_

"_**I told you this would happen, but you still left for that school. You wanted to become the greatest witch."**_

_**Hermione averted her eyes, for she knew Ron was right**_

_I told you so _

_But you had to go_

_**Then someone walked into the room and said, "Ron who are you talking t - -"**_

_**Pansy Parkinson stopped in mid-sentence. Hermione and Pansy simply stared at each other**_

_Now I found somebody new_

_And you'll never break my heart in two again'_

Hermione shook out the image and eliminated flooing as a way to contact Ron, too many things could go wrong. She could always owl him and ask him to meet her in person. Hermione again let her imagination wonder.

_**Hermione sat down in the café nervously waiting for Ron to get there.**_

_**It was then that he walked in the door and took Hermione's breath away. She had forgotten how handsome he was.**_

_**Hermione then proceeded to tell him all the reasons she came back, when it looked like he wouldn't believe, she got down on her knees and begged him.**_

"_**Ron, you don't understand, I'm yours, I've always been yours."**_

_**Ron got down on his knees and tightly grasped her hands kissing each one lightly.**_

_If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever_

_Would you get down on yours to and take my hand?_

_**Ron helped her up and they sat at the table reminiscing over the old times. All the while, Ron's hand held hers and Hermione could feel sparks. It felt just like old times.**_

_Would we get that old time feeling,_

_Would we laugh and talk for hours_

_The way we did when our love first began_

"_**Hermione, I have missed you so much" Ron said "I have been so lonely without you."**_

_**He went on telling her how much he waited for her to return.**_

_**Hermione felt that they would love each other and live forever, and she knew that she was his one and only.**_

_Would you tell me that you missed me too, _

_And that you've been so lonely_

_And you waited for the day that I return_

_And we'd live and love forever and that I'm your one and only_

*Of course* Hermione thought, *this could go two ways just like the floo call.*

(Starts with Hermione on her knees begging) _**Ron slowly shook his head and gave her a look of pity. And then he spoke,**_

"_**Hermione, you left me first and karma caught up with you it's too late."**_

_Or would you say the tables finally turned_

"_**Ron - - but"**_

"_**No Hermione! I told you so" Ron said interrupting her.**_

_Would you say:_

_I told you so_

_Oh I told you so_

_**Ron gave her a look of disgust, and she knew immediately what he was thinking, he had told her that she would come crawling back into his arms. And yet she still left.**_

_I told you someday you would come crawling back_

_And asking me to take you in_

_I told you so, but you had to go_

_**Hermione got off her knees and tried to salvage what was left of her dignity, when it dropped out from under her as Luna Lovegood walked in and sat next to Ron and grabbed his hand**_

_Now I found somebody new_

_And you will never break my heart in two again_

"Stop, stop, stop!" Hermione reprimanded herself. Ron could never be that cold and heartless. She spent an hour desperately trying to find a way to approach Ron.

She decided to just apparate to the address he owled her 4 years ago and hoped he still lived there.

Arriving on his doorstep, she nervously raised a hand and knocked on the door.

She waited for what seemed like forever, before deciding to just go home, but as she was turning around the door opened.

"Hermione?!"

"Hey Ron," Hermione said smiling slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked curiously.

Before Hermione answer, her eyes widened in surprise as a person within the house came into view. Lavender Brown was standing there, six months pregnant by the looks of her.

_Now I found somebody new _

_And you will never break my heart in two again_


End file.
